


keep quiet, look me in the eye

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [96]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex, vent fic babybeyeyye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: gabriel takes advantage (aziraphale lets him do so)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	keep quiet, look me in the eye

soft skin parts way to make room for gabriel's cock. he enters aziraphale without restraint, without care for how much it will or will not hurt. aziraphale cries for him, he _cries._ bright and brilliant in the high-pitched harmonic strings of his throat, like a harpsichord turning its softest keys. he screams, screams and screams and _screams_ until it's clear either nobody can hear him, or nobody cares enough to help. pressed over gabriel's desk, with filth pressing his body open, forcing muscles to adjust and bear width, he's hopeless to do anything but pray for mercy. his god, his dear almighty, why would _she_ force such a cruel fate upon him? what is he supposed to be learning from this? what sin, what crime could he have comitted to deserve this?

gabriel fucks inside him harder, tearing up flesh that feels pink and slight and unwilling, and aziraphale makes a noise that sounds like heartbreak. blood spills down the soft pale of his thighs, milky white in color, sallow in the pale tones that follow as color drains from him - as if his very body were trying to escape what's happening.

"so soft," gabriel groans, so strong upon him it's a wonder he hasn't shattered aziraphale's body already, decomposed his skin and turned him to simple rot. "you'll make such a good whore for me, spreading your legs whenever i want you."

"no," aziraphale whimpers, turning his head so he might be spared the guilt of gabriel's leering expression, his delightful lust. "no, please."

gabriel's thumb tucks under his chin, pressing in hard enough to burn, send him gagging on the underside of his tongue. "i'll have you begging for more by the end of this."

and aziraphale - aziraphale fears he might be _right._ that he does want this. he has done something to earn it.

"just sit still, calm down," gabriel coos, sweet and sour where he licks hot breath against aziraphale's neck. "you'll take it, and i'll take care of you."

aziraphale believes him. with vomit in his throat, and heartburn in his chest, he believes him, despite his better judgement.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @enricks


End file.
